


We're MARRIED?

by ninho_emy



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, M/M, Married Life, Misunderstandings, Temporary Amnesia, that hospital video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninho_emy/pseuds/ninho_emy
Summary: Jaskier wakes up confused, doesn't know who Geralt is. But he knows he never lied eyes on a more beautiful man.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 489





	We're MARRIED?

**Author's Note:**

> All fandoms have a rewrite of that famous Youtube video. I don't know if it's been done yet, but here it goes.

The room was too hot. That was the first thing that came to Jaskier’s mind when he woke up. That, and that his head hurt so bad it was worse than that time with the hammer and the three whores.But that wasn’t important. Where was he? What happened? 

He tries to open his eyes, but the whole room was spinning. Gods, what did he do last night?

He felt someone move next to him, so he tried to get a better look. He was expecting some angry husband or something, but instead, he saw the most beautiful man he had ever lied eyes upon.

“Wha..?” he asked lamely, but his voice cracked. 

“Hmm. The healer will come back soon, here, have some water.” the ANGEL said with a husky voice. His eyes were gold and big, like the most precious jewels. That jawline could cut MOUNTAINS. His hair was white like fresh snow. 

“Did the healer send you here? You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen!” he says. He wanted to know more about him.

The man looked strangely at him, like he suddenly sprouted a new head. He looked so adorable confused like that.

  
“Do you not remember me?” The man asks.

“I don’t, but I’d never forget a gorgeous man like you if I knew you. Who are you?” he asks and kisses the hand of the man, who looked a bit pale. Did he do something wrong?

“Geralt.” he says and leaves to the door where he started to talk to an old looking healer. He saw the healer shake his head, as if saying no and gave Geralt something. 

Geralt. What a beautiful name for a beautiful man. 

“Here, eat this cracker. The healer said it’s normal to be confused after you hit your head so badly.”

He got the cracker and started to eat it, slowly. His head was hurting a lot. 

“Soo… do I know you?” he really didn’t remember anything about this man. He got no answer, so he looked at the man, who looked sad for some reason. 

“Yes… we’re married.” was his answer.

WHAT. HOW. IMPOSSIBLE. How could a man this beautiful be married to Jaskier? He wasn’t ugly by any means, but he couldn’t be this lucky. 

“Wow. You married… ME?” he says with a big smile. He hit the jackpot! The Gods were rewarding him, finally!

“Yes.”

“Wow, that’s amazing. Are you sure?” he really wanted to be sure he didn’t hear it wrong. 

“Hm. Eat your cracker.” said Geralt, with a bit of a smile. That was definitely a smile and it was so beautiful! And Jaskier did try to eat that horrible cracker, but it was a tasteless thing and he couldn’t concentrate on eating and looking at his husband at the same time. HIS HUSBAND. He couldn't believe it. 

“Wow. You’re absolutely amazing. How did I manage to marry you? Why did you choose me?” He felt a bit self conscious. 

“You annoyed me to death with your singing.” Geralt answers, sighing. Well, that did sound like something he would do. Probably. He didn’t know. 

“I’m sleepy. Don’t go anywhere, ok?” he asks, unsure. He didn’t want to wake up alone. 

“I have no where else to be but here, with you.” was the last thing he heard before finally falling asleep. His hand was warm, as if someone was cradling it in theirs. Jaskier felt safe. 


End file.
